Full Harmony Power Part 2
Full Harmony Power Part 2 is the twenty-sixth final episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Nightmare Moon taking over Planet Earth, All hope was about lost. But with some help with the Legendary Power Rangers, It's up to Twilight and her friends to stop Nightmare Moon and her followers and save the Earth. Escaping to far Distance/Flying Ace to the Rescue As Twilight and the girls made their escape, Snoopy recovered and is able to spread the word from every location for help. And then, The Flying Ace took off on a rescue search party. Ransik explains the whole story of Nightmare Moon/Power Rngers never gives up With Snoopy searching for help, Ransik told the Mane 9 the whole story of how Vice Principal Luna was saved from ever becoming Nightmare Moon because of the Tantabus. By using the Elements of Harmony, They were no longer bonded as one. Then, Twilight vouched that as Power Rangers, They would never give up and always find a way to save the world. Nightmare Moon making humans slaves/Help coming from the Legendary Power Rangers Back at Nightmare Moon's lair, She was planning to make all the humans on earth as her slaves for work. Back on Planet Earth in the night as everyone fell asleep, All but Twilight who didn't know what else to do. Just then, Robo Knight came and inform Twilight and her friends that the Legendary Power Rangers are on their way to help. Dulcea came to help the Harmony Rangers/Mentors of the Power Rangers gathered In the morning sunrise, Dulcea arrived from the planet Phaedos to help Twilight and her friends in their time of need. Soon, Ransik gathered the Mentors of other groups of Power Rangers to discuss about the next Legendary Battle since the Alien Armada. Twilight and her friends teamed up with the Legendary Power Rangers for battle Soon enough, Twilight and her friends begin their lead with all the Legendary Power Rangers as they start their battle against Nightmare Moon and her forces of evil. Fighting the Foot Soldiers of every kind/Taking down the followers of Nightmare Moon During the battle, The Legendary Power Rangers took down as many Foot Soldiers in sight. As for Twilight and her friends, They begin their team efforts with Android Tommy #1, Android Kimberly, Bridge, Sam, Cole, Alyssa, Lucas, Ashley, Adam, Summer, Dillon, Emma, Noah, Ethan and Merrick and brought down Nightmare Moon's followers. Nightmare Moon's ultimate rage/Prepare the Megazord and Ultrazord Team up With Nightmare Moon the only foe left, She's bound to release her ultimate rage. Just then, Twilight, her friends and the Legendary Power Rangers possessed their Megazords and Ultrazord to prepare their final battle with Nightmare Moon. The Harmony Force Rangers used the ultimate weapon, The Rainbow of Light as a final strike. At last, Nightmare Moon was no more. And so was the Tantabus. The World is saved/Twilight and her friends gave thanks to the Legendary Power Rangers As the world was saved, Twilight and her friends gave thanks to the Legendary Power Rangers for their help. Then, Android Tommy #1, Android Kimberly, Bridge, Sam, Cole, Alyssa, Lucas, Ashley, Adam, Summer, Dillon, Emma, Noah, Ethan and Merrick gave them word of advice about the Legacy they'll always carry on. Finally, The Legendary Power Rangers returned to their homes. Ransik gave thanks to Dulcea Then, Ransik gave his thanks to Dulcea for all of her help. Before she returns to Phaedos, She added that he and the Harmony Force Rangers can always count on her loyalty and wisdom again anytime soon. So, Dulcea returned to Phaedos in thin air. A biggest victory celebration of the Harmony Force Rangers In Canterlot High, Ransik along with Diabolico, Villamax, Zen-Aku, Itassis and Deker were very proud of Twilight and her friends. And so are Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance. And then, The have a Party begin by the song Better When I'm Dancin'. Trivia *All the Legendary Past Power Rangers and the Legendary Future Power Rangers and the Data Squad Rangers and the other heroes will come from the legendary battle together. *Nightmare Moon and her followers were defeated from the elements of harmony and the Rainbow of light by the ranger powers. *Tomax, Kimberly, Bridge, Sam, Cole, Alyssa, Lucas, Ashley, Adam, Summer, Dillon, Emma, Noah, Ethan and Merrick will tell the Harmony Force Rangers along with their battle. *All the Legendary Rangers and other heroes will fight the Foot Soldiers, Also all each Morphing Squences, Roll Calls and Megazords get in their final battle. *Twilight and the others will combine their elements and the rainbow of light to defeat Nightmare Moon with their final strike. *In the Party Megan will on the music with Schroeder, Danny, Gardenia Glow, Octavia and DJ Pon-3 with Better when I'm Dancin in the ending. *The Second Season will marks with the Premiere in Rise of the Order of the Claw. Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Mystic Rangers Overdrive Rangers Jungle Fury Rangers RPM Rangers Samurai Rangers Mega Rangers Dino Charge Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Energy Chaser Rangers Unofficial Rangers T.Q.G. Rangers Wild Prime Rangers Nine Force Rangers Data Squad Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Dulcea Civilians *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Flash Sentry *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Zephyr Breeze *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Sunburst *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith Villains *Nightmare Moon *Sombra *Chrysalis *Ahuizotl *Tirek *The Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk *Dark Princess Matter *Flim and Flam Songs #Better When I'm Dancin' - Mane 9, Megan and others. Transcript *Full Harmony Power Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225